ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Shock! Arrant Abuse of Authority
category:MissionsCategory:A Moogle Kupo d'Etat Missions de:Letzter Ausweg: Mogsolvenz |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Following the last cutscene, you will be instructed to dig up your Moogle's savings in a random area. **If you forget which area your moogle mentioned, talk to the Inconspicuous Door again for a brief chat that your moogle will tell you which area to go dig in. *Purchase some Gysahl Greens and mount a Chocobo. **More than one stack of greens is recommended as each dig attempt will expend one. *Head to the area your Moogle informed you about and start digging. *Each time you dig, you will receive a message informing you of the direction of the chest and how close you are (see below). *Once you are near enough, you will obtain a Moldy, worm-eaten chest upon digging. *Zoning causes the chest to move! *Return to the Inconspicuous Door for the next cutscene. Digging Clues The following hints are given when you dig: * Your Chocobo is pulling at the bit *You Sense that it is leading you to the direction **No additional hint (Approx: 201+' from target) **You have a hunch this area would be favored by moogles... (Approx. 81-200' From target) **You have a vague feeling that a moogle would enjoy traversing this terrain... (Approx. 51-80' from target) **You suspect that the scenery around here would be to a moogle's liking... (Approx. 21-50' from target) **You have a feeling your moogle friend has been through this way... (Approx. 11-20' from target) **You get the distinct sense that your moogle friend frequents this spot... (Approx. 5-10' from target) **You are convinced that your moogle friend has been digging in the immediate vicinity. (Less than 5' from target) **(These distances seem to be under-estimated- I got the "51-80" message considerably further away than 80') ---- Possible Chest Locations *Buburimu Peninsula: G-9 (near the song runes), E-9, F-6, F-8 (near group of cacti), J-6 (NE corner), J-7 (NE corner), H-6 (Green patch on ground) *Eastern Altepa Desert: F-8 (NW corner),J-8 (NE of center) J-9 (SW corner) H-10 (SW corner), F-6 (SE corner), H-8 (NW corner), F-8 (NE corner) *Jugner Forest: K-6, G-7 (NW corner), I-5, I-9, J-5 *Konschtat Highlands: E-6, E-9, G-9, G-12, K-5, K-7, H-12 *La Theine Plateau: L-10, F-7, F-9, G-8, D-7, G-11, G-6 (NW corner of carby circle), K-5 (On a small grey patch in the grass.), K-10 (SE Corner, bottom of ramp) *Meriphataud Mountains: J-4, H-11, H-3, K-10, K-7, D-8, D-6 (SW corner), H-5 (NW Corner), D-10 *Pashhow Marshlands: F-5, I-8, I-7, K-6, K-10, G-7/8 *Tahrongi Canyon: H-9, H-10, E-9, G-4, J-7, I-9, J-10 (SW Corner, near a green patch), F-5 (SW Corner, on a green patch) *The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah: H-8, H-9, I-10, J-7, G-10 *Valkurm Dunes: B-7, H-8, E-7, D-7, D-6 (NE Corner Near Tree), J-7(About 5 feet from the flowers near a large rock), K-8 (on the corner of the road). F-7 (Next to root closest to trees) *Western Altepa Desert D-10, E-11, F-7, H-8,I-7 L-6, M-7, I-5 *Yhoator Jungle: H-10, F-9 (Under the log)(NE of tele also possible) F-10, I-9, G-7 (Directly under the signpost) G-9 (just east of the telepoint) *Yuhtunga Jungle: E-9, F-11, F-10, G-11, J-7 (Must go through East tunnel in I-7 by Overgrown Rose), I-6, H-7, H-6. It can pop in the map accesible via Ifrit's Cauldron, but better zone and reset the position. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: When the linguistically challenged toady Toto Kupeliaure demands a ridiculous sum in unpaid rent, your moogle comrade chooses to make the ultimate sacrifice. Venture forth and unearth the moggy bank that contains his hard-earned wedding funds! ---- Notes Reobtaining the Moldy, worm-eating chest and talking to Squintrox Dryeyes will allow you to obtain the Black coral key, a Tenshodo Treasure Coffer Key. To obtain the Moldy, worm-eating chest, simple talk to Squintrox Dryeyes and choose the Black coral key, he will let you which area you need to dig for the key item. Game Script